Love Isn't Blind, It's Unable To Speak
by 2kitsune
Summary: Zexion is a very shy kid, and prefers to stay in his room rather then go out; That and one more problem, he can't speak, and is constantly bullied because of it. But when a loud and obnoxious new kid, Demyx, moves in next door; Zexion finds his walls being knocked down, and a new friend. But what happens when he starts to fall for Demyx? No matter how hard he tries to deny it.
1. Beginnings

Title: Love isn't blind, It's unable to speak (LIBIUTS)

Plot: Zexion is a mute, and has been since he was born; but ever since he joined high school he has been a social outcast and relentlessly teased every day, his only friend sticking up for him when he can, resulting in Zexion becoming very shy and shutting himself away in his room after school every day and during the weekend. But what happens when a new neighbour moves in and immediately takes a liking to the slate haired teen, and despite everything that Zexion tries to distance himself the blonde always finds a way in, breaking Zexion's boundaries and taking him out of his comfort zone constantly. And it isn't long before Zexion finds himself falling for the blonde.

Pairing: Zemyx (Demyx x Zexion)

Warning: Bullying, Drug use, swearing, Sexual content, Self harm, Abuse.

A/N: This is a Au situation where Zexion and Demyx are in High School, I won't say what year level but their age will be in there. MxM in later chapters, Submissive!Zexion and Dominant!Demyx, Don't like it? Don't read it.

Ages:

Demyx: 17

Zexion: 17

Riku: 17

Sora: 16

Roxas: 16

Axel: 18

Larxene: 18

"_Example"_- signing

'_Example'_- thinking

"Example"- regular speech

'Example'- Text

'**Example'**- Others Text

* * *

Zexion awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. A small frown tugging at his lips as he slowly sat up and pushed his duvet off of his head, blinking at the square of sun that had snuck through his black curtains; stretching upwards he clicked out his shoulders and yawned, his large shirt that he slept in slipping off one shoulder.

Looking towards his clock the periwinkle haired teen saw that it was 6.00am, he had woken up an hour earlier than usual which was completely unlike him; Yawning once again Zexion pushed his black duvet off of him, exposing his porcelain colored legs, and slowly got out of bed; once again blinking at his midnight blue walls.

Today was a Monday, and he had school. On his way across his room Zexion's eyes flick across to his desk and he smiled when he saw that his journal was still there, continuing now with no hesitation towards his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Half an our later he was out of the shower and padding back into his room, a blue towel wrapped around his tiny waist, heading straight for his wardrobe; he dressed quickly in black skinny jeans, a grey and blue three quarter shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and converse.

His bag was already packed and after grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket he traipsed downstairs, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs. He could smell pancakes as soon as he hit the bottom step, his sense of smell had always been that of a dogs, and walked towards the kitchen where he saw his mother standing by the stove; patiently he waited for her to turn around before signing _"Hello mum"_

"Morning" his mother replied "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she turned off the stove, and turned to place two pancakes on a plate already set on the table in front of him.

"_Yeah, I slept fine" _Zexion signed and picked up his knife and fork, tucking into his breakfast and eating slowly _"Can you still drive me to school today?" _he signed after briefly putting down his utensils and then picking him back up.

Zexion's mother pursed her lips as she sat down opposite him, pulling her cup of coffee closer to her and stirring it before taking a sip "Sorry honey" she began, drawing her words out like she always does when she knew she was delivering bad news "I have to go to work early, you'll have to take the bus"

The periwinkle haired teen frowned and looked down at his pancakes, his appetite gone as fear flooded his system. Shakily he put down his knife and fork and quickly signed _"That's fine. I'll walk" _before pushing his plate away and quickly standing before she could protest, hurriedly walking over to his bag and slinging it over one shoulder

"Hone-" his mother started speaking as she watched him from the door frame of the kitchen, but Zexion held his hand up in the universal sign of stop before signing _"It's fine mum, see you after school" _and heading out the door. '_I'd rather walk then spend twenty minutes on a bus with bullies' _Zexion thought as he pulled out his earphones from his jersey pocket, plugging them into his phone and setting it on shuffle.

* * *

"Zexion" a voice to his left called as soon as he stepped onto school grounds, the periwinkle haired teen turning a second later to see Roxas lounging against the brick wall connected to the gates

"_Roxas" _Zexion signed, mimicking his blonde haired friend before continuing to walk towards the schools building; Roxas falling into step beside him a second later and glaring at anyone who went to approach the periwinkle haired teen, Zexion was well known for being the only mute in school and used to be bullied horribly before he met Roxas.

"You excited for the big test in history today?" Roxas asked sarcastically as they walked through the grounds, his and Zexion's lockers had always been placed together since year nine.

"_Yes" _Zexion signed back, hoping that Roxas could hear the implied curt tone _"Because unlike some people, I studied rather then sneak out to my boyfriends house" _he added and when the blonde shot him a confused look he pointed towards his friends neck where a big, and angry looking, hickey stood out just above his collar.

Roxas blushed and swore under his breath, tugging up his collar to hide the mark as they finally made it to the school building; inside the walls were painted a light blue with checkered floors, doors of classrooms placed between sets of twenty lockers.

Just as they reached their lockers something slammed into Zexion, knocking him into the his locker with a loud noise. Blinking furiously to clear the stars blinking in front of his eyes he turned just in time to be pushed back again, a larger body slotting itself in front of him; he immediately knew who it was, Larxene.

"Hey little mute" she sneered, her cruel blue eyes piercing into his as she pushed him further into the locker "Can you talk yet?" she teased, like she did every day, and laughed her high pitched laugh; and even though Zexion wouldn't let it show it still really hurt him, it felt like he was being degraded and pushed back a slot in humanity just for a simple disability.

"Leave him alone!" Roxas's voice rang out making Larxene pause, slowly she turned her head and fixed her gaze on the other blonde.

"What did you say, faggot?" she snarled and snarled to show slightly pointed canines "Why don't you go suck off your boyfriend, and leave the mime with me" she teased knowing exactly what to push.

"At least I can get a boyfriend, bitch" Roxas replied smoothly. By now they had attracted a small crowd, and when Roxas called Larxene a bitch there was a collective gasp from the crowd; no one usually dared to stand up against her, let alone call her names right back to her face.

"What'd you say?" Larxene asked in a dangerous voice and when no one answered she slammed Zexion into the locker once more before turning towards Roxas "I said, what did you say" she repeated once more as she stepped right up to Roxas, their nose's nearly touching as they stared each other down; Larxene was taller, but she was wearing heels.

"You heard me" Zexion heard Roxas say through the ringing in his ears but all he could think was '_I have to stop this' _using the lockers to help him stand the mute shakily stepped forwards towards Larxene; but fear flooded his sytsem and he began trembling, he didn't have the courage to stand up for himself or Roxas.

"_What _is happening here!?"

Absolutely everyone fell silent, whereas before they were edging either Roxas or Larxene on, and slowly turned to find Principal Xemnas standing there.

"Sir" Larxene was the first to speak, putting on a whimpering tone and a sappy expression "Roxas attacked me with no provocation" she lied, and when Xemnas's golden eyes flicked towards Roxas she smiled slyly.

"Is this true, Hikari?" Xemnas asked in a low voice, and when no one replied he immediately snapped "Detention"

Roxas scowled and turned to look at Zexion, only to find the periwinkle haired teen looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes as he nervously bit his lip; the periwinkle haired teen just wanted to sink into the earth, he could feel everyone watching him and he hated it, he hated to be noticed by anyone other than Roxas in fear of just making more enemies.

"Fine" he heard Roxas snap, a pause, and then everyone was moving away; looking up through his fringe Zexion saw Xemnas hand Roxas a piece of paper before nodding curtly and leaving, Larxene shooting the two one more glare before turning and twitching away.

"_Sorry" _Zexion signed, not even sure if Roxas was even looking at him; a second later he heard his friend sigh, and when he looked up through his fringe again he saw that Roxas was smiling fondly at him.

"It's fine" Roxas replied quickly "I'll walk you to your classroom, I don't want Larxene causing you any more trouble" he added before grabbing Zexion's arm and dragging him away, the slate haired teen just managing to slam his locker closed before it happened.

* * *

It turns out that Zexion hadn't managed to grab his geography books before Larxene decided to attack them this morning, and so he sufficed by taking notes on a pad; he would transfer them later. The class was going good as usual until the door burst open, making everyone jump, Zexion whipped around to see a sandy blond haired teen standing in the doorway, his sea blue eyes pausing to look around the classroom and then falling when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Sorry I'm late" he muttered meekly in the direction of the teacher, stepping through the door frame but awkwardly leaning on one hip once he was there.

"Ah- you must be the new student-" the teacher started before pausing to look down at his roll "Demyx Watara?" he finished and looked back up at the teen still standing in the doorway.

'_Demyx, huh?' _ Zexion thought, turning up his nose '_What a stupid name' _turning away from the scene he looked down at his pad, finishing writing down the last sentence on the board.

"-Right, you can sit by Zexion" The teacher said, and Zexion froze; _'No' _Zexion said firmly to himself, watching in slow motion as Demyx turned towards him to try and figure out who he was '_No, no, no, no, he can't sit here!' _but it was too late to complain, he couldn't sign the teacher because he didn't understand what the periwinkle haired teen was saying.

"Zexion, please raise your hand" The teacher was now saying, looking directly at the periwinkle haired teen, and Zexion cursed once more before raising his hand and peeking sideways at the new kid; oh god, now he was staring, and smiling, his sea blue eyes locked directly onto Zexion's slate grays.

"Yes sir" Demyx replied happily and started towards Zexion, the periwinkle haired teen dropping his gaze to the desk as he heard the seat behind him squeak and Demyx sit down; The class slowly got over the shock of a new student and turned back to face their professor, whispering turning into quiet murmuring and then full out talking.

Zexion however was still trying to ignore the new student as he wrote down what the teacher had on his board, but after barely five minutes of not talking from Demyx's point the blonde finally broke and leaned closer before saying "Hey, I'm Demyx" and offering his hand to shake.

However the periwinkle haired teen was silent, firmly ignoring Demyx's hand. Maybe if she stayed silent enough the sandy blonde would just think he didn't want to talk to him, and hopefully leave him alone; unfortuantly there was no such luck and a second later a piece of paper fell in front of him.

'**Zexion, right?' **it read, making Zexion wince; he didn't want to talk to this idiot.

'Yes' Zexion wrote back and pushed the piece of paper towards Demyx's side of the desk, he couldn't actually see the teen because his long fringe got in the way; for a brief second he hoped that the sandy blond haired teen wouldn't reply, but then the piece of paper re-appeared.

'**It's nice to meet you, I'm new here' **Zexion read and then scoffed, this kid was just stating the obvious! Frowning to himself the periwinkle haired teen deduced this kid most likely very naive.

'I know' was his simple reply and with a small sigh Zexion pushed the piece of paper towards Demyx, there was no way the student could make a conversation out of that. Three minutes passed, then seven, and there was no reply from the new student as the periwinkle haired teen copied down notes from the textbook they were studying.

"Alright class, your homework is to read the next ten pages" Their professor called over the school bell, students immediately beginning to pack up and throw the books in mention in their bags "I will be checking tomorrow that you have, failure to complete this will lead to detention" he warned, but his threat fell on deaf ears as everyone rushed out the door.

After packing up his books and placing them carefully in his bag Zexion started towards the doorway, but just as he stepped through the doorway someone tapped him on the shoulder; it was Demyx. Wiping the scowl off of his face Zexion gave him a blank look, and motioned for him to speak.

"So uh- How old are yo-" Demyx went to start saying, but was cut off when another voice joined their conversation

"Zexion? Whose this?" turning the periwinkle haired teen saw that it was Roxas who spoke and subtly shook his head, he didn't want Demyx to know that he couldn't speak, so he would just let the sandy blond think that he didn't want to talk to him "-I see, come on then" Roxas added, his sky blue eyes flicking from Zexion to Demyx before starting down the hallway.

Zexion briefly looked over at Demyx, noting the small frown on his face, before shouldering past the sandy blond and following after Roxas.

* * *

"So who was that?" Roxas started as they stood outside Zexion's house, the blond had walked him all the way home in case Larxene attacked, "Your boyfriend?" he added in a teasing tone, not noticing it when the periwinkle haired teen flushed pink for a mere second before returning to normal.

"_Be quiet" _Zexion signed roughly and rolled his eyes; he was only ever this animated around Roxas when they were alone, but refused to even smile or show any emotion in public _"He's just some new kid assigned to sit beside me in Algebra" _he added.

"Pity" Roxas replied mockingly and leant onto one hip, just one of his many effeminate mannerisms, "He was kind of cute, with a lost puppy kind of look" he added and smirked at Zexion when the mute hid behind his hair.

"_More like pathetic" _Zexion signed back and turned to the left to unlock his front door, his mum wouldn't be home till six because of work so he was alone for two hours _"When I didn't speak to him he started writing notes" _

"Sounds like he likes you" Roxas replied making Zexion freeze, before thawing out and shaking his head-

"_He just transferred here, he doesn't know me enough to like me" _he signed shakily and stepped inside before dropping his bag by the door, turning to face Roxas again he opened the door a little more; asking silently if he wanted to come in.

"Cant" Roxas replied immediately and grimaced "I'm meeting up with Axel" he explained "But I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll text you tonight" he promised and stared at Zexion, daring him to make a rude comment.

Zexion sighed and shook his head, but honestly he didn't mind, he knew Roxas was crazy about Axel and that they spent all their time together; _"Go" _he signed, his smile was just the corners of his mouth twitching up, _"It's fine, I'll just spend the rest of my night how I always do-"_

"Thank you" Roxas beamed and started running away "I'll see you!" he yelled over his shoulder just before he disappeared around the comer; Once he was gone Zexion sighed again and slumped as he slowly closed the door, with his back against the wall he frowned and signed one more thing

"_-Alone"_

* * *

So I had the idea for this story just randomly one day, because I don't think I've ever seen a Zemyx story when one of them is blind; seeing as the Zemyx fandom is kind of small. I hope you enjoyed it, and please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW** as I greatly appreciate it! and it helps me write the next chapter.


	2. My Silent Secret

Ch 2: My silent secret

A/N: Another chapter, whoop, whoop.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without Zexion having to give away to Demyx that he couldn't speak, in fact he didn't actually see the blond much seeing as he spent all his time trying to get away from him. It was amazing how easy it was, all the periwinkle teen had to do was keep music in during class, and not eat in the cafeteria.

But when Saturday rolled around Zexion found himself with a new predicament, Moving vans; loud, annoying, disgusting things, that spat out fumes and made far to much noise. So when Zexion awoke to the sound of moving fans he was far from pleased, stumbling to his window and throwing open the curtains, before glaring outside; his window wasn't actually spectacularly placed, it faced right into the next door neighbors yard and he could even see into two of the rooms.

Ironically that was also the house that the moving vans were parked outside of, instead of the house on the opposite side of them, and Zexion watched with bored eyes as big burly mean in blue work-pants and orange shirts carried boxes and furniture inside; with nothing exciting to see the periwinkle haired teen was about to move away when a certain messy mullet caught his attention.

"_Demyx!?" _Zexion mouthed, watching in awe as the sandy blonde walked right up to one of the moving guys and started pointing to where he wanted something to go. He couldn't believe it! This nitwit living beside him! Scowling now the periwinkle turned back around on his heel and stomped back to bed, throwing himself down and pulling the covers over his head for a couple more hours sleep.

* * *

When he next woke up it was because his mother was standing outside his door, yelling for him to get up; that was a bit of a first, seeing as he had a alarm and usually never had to be told by his parents to get up. But for the first time in his life Zexion didn't feel like getting up, and just wanted to go back to bed, but he had things to do today; and so with a sigh he slowly pushed himself up and threw his covers off of himself, his porcelain feet hitting the carpet.

"Zexion dear, we're going out for a while, see you at five" unable to call back Zexion nodded, mostly to himself, and let his mothers footsteps disappear down the stairs before he started to move; slowly padding towards his wardrobe to dress himself, black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

His attention was spiked though when he remembered what he had seen this morning, and after pursing his lips he walked over to his curtain and hesitantly pushed it aside; the moving vans were gone, he noted, but someone was moving around in the bedroom that was directly opposite his _and _could see in to.

With a sinking stomach he recognized the various shades of blue, the sames colors that Demyx always seemed to wear, and the sitar propped up beside the door; it was _Demyx's _sitar, he recognized it because the sandy blond brought it to school sometimes.

It was just then when the sandy blond danced into view, shaking his hips and wiggling his but, lip syncing to some music that he must have playing; Zexion's pallor flushed almost unnoticeable but he couldn't stop staring into Demyx's room, watching the sandy blonde shake his hips, those narrow hips with prominent 'V' lines that could be seen whenever his shirt rode up.

On his bedside cabinet his phone vibrated, and Zexion had to tear himself away from, padding over to his phone and picking it up to read the text; **'Hey, are we still up for today?'**

It was from Roxas, and to be honest Zexion had actually forgotten that he was hanging out with the blond today, seeing as he preferred to stay in his room he and the blond had an argument amount about him even coming out; feeling bad he quickly text back 'Yes. Are we meeting at the cinema?'

While waiting for Roxas to text back Zexion grabbed a black hoodie and toed on his navy blue converse, his wallet and iPod going into his hood pocket. With nothing else to do he slowly wandered back to his window, like he was trying to convince himself that It wasn't actually him doing it, pulling back the curtain once more; Demyx was still there but he wasn't dancing anymore, instead he was putting away items of clothing and knickknacks, but obviously he still had music playing because now and again he shook his hips.

'**Yeah, be there by 12 cause the movie starts at 12.20' **Roxas's text made him scowl once he looked up the clock to check the time, it was already 11.30.

'OK. I'll be there' was Zexion's simple reply before pocketing his phone and picking up his car keys and heading for the door, it was times like these he was glad he had spent the time getting his full license. Even though he usually preferred to walk.

* * *

After parking Zexion was the first to the cinema and decided to go sit down and wait, his earphones in his ears. Roxas turned up two minutes later, hair mused and cheeks flushed, his belt still undone, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to guess what had happened there; and the blond fervently ignored Zexion's small smirk as they went up and got tickets.

"I can't believe you actually came out today" Roxas told him after they had purchased food and drink, going and sitting down at the waiting couches "I mean, you never come outside" the blond joked, lightly nudging his friend.

"_Well-"_ Zexion started signing and straightened his back , a old habit of his _"I have done all the required homework, and chores, and there was nothing to do around home; so I thought I would come out just this once"_ he explained.

"A huh" Roxas replied and nodded his head, but his eyes were on the screen just above the ticket counter where it said the cinema was clean and you could go in, "So really what your saying is that I was your last choice?" he asked as he turned away from the screen and gave Zexion a knowing smile.

"_No-"_ Zexion signed and pursed his lips, going to sign more; But just then the screen showed that they could now go in, and Roxas was standing, the periwinkle teen sighing and shaking his head before following suit. The blond could be a bit of a airhead sometimes.

"Sooo-" Roxas started as they took their seats in the theater, the blond softly illuminated by the golden lights as he set up his confectionery and drink "There's this huge party next weekend, and I thought maybe you'd want to go"

"_No"_ Zexion signed without having to think about it. He hated parties, they were loud and full of obnoxious drunk people who had sometimes even managed to bring drugs, and the music never failed to give him headaches.

"Come on, Zexion" This time Roxas was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, but Zexion was like a rock and couldn't be persuaded "Axel, Sora, Riku, Xion, Namine, and Ven'll be there! you know them"

"_Yes, I may know them but that still doesn't mean I'd want to go"_ The periwinkle teen signed,he didn't consider any of the six people Roxas mentioned as friends, just mere acquaintances who he didn't bother keeping in touch with.

Roxas turned his head to stare at him for a second before sighing and shaking his head, a small smile on his lips, "You're hopeless, Zexion" the Blond announced before standing up and, without looking at him, added "Come on, they're letting people in now"

Having no time to catch Roxas's gaze so that he could reply Zexion simply stood and followed his friend.

* * *

When Zexion was little a bell had been installed by the door so that his parents would know when he was home, seeing as he couldn't call out to tell them himself; so as he stepped through the door and toed off his converse he rang the bell, but didn't receive a answer.

Pursing his lips Zexion cautiously stepped further into the house, ears straining for any noise that may give away a intruder, feet muted by the thick carpet and his socks; but when he got to the kitchen he saw a note on the island, and he didn't even have to read it to know that it was from his mother explaining why they were out and where he could find food.

Shaking his head the periwinkle teen was about to go upstairs and lock himself when the doorbell rang, making Zexion stop. He wasn't expecting anyone, and his parents would have told him if they were, so who was it?; Turning back around he stepped towards the door and tried to peek through the peephole, but he was too short, and so with a sigh he opened the door and found –

Demyx.

"Hey Zexy!" The sandy blond said loudly when he saw who it was at the door, his cyan eyes widening, "I saw you come home, and I didn't get to tell you at school, but-" here he paused and leaned forward, grinning widely at the shocked periwinkle teen "I'm you're new neighbor!"

Zexion didn't answer, he just stood there and stared up at the tanned teen as a thousand thoughts ran through his head. One of them being _'Oh god no'_.

"Zexy?" Demyx spoke again this time worriedly, his cyan eyes fixed onto the smaller teen; and Zexion gulped. This was it. He was going to have to break it too the sandy blond that he couldn't speak, and have to go through being shunned and demoralized all over again.

Taking in a breath Zexion began signing "_Demyx- I can't speak" _ but all he got back was a blank stare, and he suddenly remembered that it was only Roxas who knew sign language so they could converse. Zexion had a brief moment when he couldn't remember how else he could tell Demyx, but the sandy blond had already understood.

"Y-you can't speak? You're mute?" Demyx asked in a quiet tone, peeking down at Zexion through his eyelashes; Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes, all seriousness disappearing for a split second, he hated the word 'mute'. But Demyx was still staring at him, waiting for an answer, and after what felt like eternity but was really only a second-

Zexion nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me!?" Demyx gushed barely a second later and stepped forward, Zexion flinching at the movement, and Demyx froze when he realized that the periwinkle teen was probably expecting to be ridiculed or hit "Oh- Zexy, I don't care at all that you can't speak"

"_Really?" _Zexion signed without thinking, stopping halfway through when he remembered that Demyx wouldn't be able to tell what he was saying. Looking around he noticed that there was a notepad and a pen on the hallway table, and he quickly picked it up 'Really?'

"Yes Really, you dummy" Demyx replied and grinned down at him "So- Can I come in?"

Zexion briefly thought about before shaking his head 'No' he wrote 'You can't, sorry' before slamming the door in Demyx's face and placing down the notepad. Ignoring the sandy blondes persistent knocks and yelling Zexion sunk down against the wall and let out a long sigh, the hint of a smile on his lips; he had just told Demyx, someone he had barely known for two days, One of his biggest secrets that he didn't like telling anyone. He was either screwed, or had just acquired a new friend.

Zexion secretly hoped for one of them.

* * *

Woot, another chapter :) three reviews are good, but let's try for more- eh? so for all who are reading this story why not mention it to your friends, your neighbors, your cat, just whoever you know that likes Kingdom Hearts.

As always **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **It is always greatly appreciated, and gets me around to writing another chapter when I'm procrastinating.


	3. My partner

CH 3: The next day

Warning: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

A/N: After thinking about it I realized that Zexion wouldn't really be emo, he's just a quiet and knowledgeable kid; so I ditched all the black he wore, and changed a bit of his personalities. And no, I am not dressing Zexion as a hipster, I honestly think that he would want to look smart and adult-like so I'm sorry if you perceive it that way.

* * *

The following morning Zexion woke up with a sense of dread, his grey eyes snapping open and staring at his walls as his mind processed everything that had happen. He couldn't _believe _he had told the sandy blond he was mute, but really if Demyx had been at school one more day before the weekend he probably would have heard about it from someone being nasty.

Sighing the Periwinkle teen pushed back his covers and climbed out of bed, his feet hitting the thick blue carpet. Yawning he walked over to his drawers to get dressed, today he was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey button down shirt and a navy blue cardigan, he wasn't going to bother with a shower because he had to get to school early to go to the library.

Grabbing his bag, which he had packed yesterday after finishing his sixteen page history assessment, the periwinkle haired teen grabbed his phone and wallet before heading downstairs. His mum wasn't up yet seeing as she had no work, and Zexion quickly made some toast but spent appropriate time eating it as he didn't want indigestion before heading out the door.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one up early;

"Zexy!" A voice cried from behind him and Zexion's neutral expression briefly flicked to a scowl before turning back to normal. Deciding to ignore the voice he continued walking, maybe he could pretend he had earphones in, but unfortuantly he forgot that Demyx had much longer legs than him and caught up easily.

"Zexy?" Demyx spoke again, this time right next to him, and Zexion sighed before turning to him and mouthing a simple '_yes?'_

"Oh- you did hear me" The sandy blond said and grinned widely at the periwinkle haired teen "I thought you had ear buds in or something- anyway, do you wanna walk to school together?" he rambled as his cyan eyes bore into Zexion's shoulder, flicking up now and again to meet Zexion's slate grey eyes and smiling gently.

Zexion didn't exactly want to say no, I mean; he had obviously trusted this guy enough yesterday to tell him that he was mute, forgetting for a second that he was basically backed against a wall till he had to tell the sandy blond. Sighing softly to himself he nodded quickly, but effectively, and turned on his heel to continue walking; not checking to make sure Demyx was following him, but in his peripheral vision he saw the sandy blond fall into step beside him.

"So, Zexy-" Demyx started, but was cut off when Zexion abruptly stopped and turned to stare at him "What?" The sandy blond asked and Zexion was about to start signing when he remembered that Demyx didn't know any. Shaking his head to convey that it didn't matter the periwinkle haired teen continued walking.

"Anyway" Demyx started a second later "I was going to ask how old you are, I mean- for our year you're meant to be seventeen, but I'm already eighteen because I stayed back for a friend who was threatening to drop out. Not that I didn't want to drop out, 'cause I totally do, but it's better by having friends to stick around with and support" the sandy blond's question had quickly turned into something personal, and as much as Zexion pretended not to care he was actually interested.

It was rude not to reply, especially since all the sandy blond had really asked was his age. Turning his head as they walked Zexion made sure Demyx was paying attention before mouthing '_I am seventeen' _that should be enough to suffice the sandy blond, and so he turned back to look where he was going.

It was actually a pain to have to turn and mouth everything to Demyx, so while the sandy blond rambled on the periwinkle teen just nodded as he payed attention to other things; but for some reason he just couldn't space out and think about different things like he usually did when Roxas rambled on about something '_what makes Demyx different, then?' _

Zexion would admit that the sandy blond was tolerable, but at what point had he started thinking about Demyx more than he usually would any of his friends?

"Zexy?" Demyx suddenly spoke out of nowhere, making the smaller teen start a little. Looking around he realized that he must have been in autopilot as they walked, because he and Demyx were now at school and walking through the school gates. There was no one else in sight, but that didn't mean the teachers weren't here.

Instead of answering Zexion simply looked up at the sandy blond with a quizzical look, waiting for the sandy blond to reply;

"No, I was just wondering if you were okay- but don't worry about it" Demyx told him and grinned down at the periwinkle haired teen, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he flushed lightly. At his comment Zexion simply nodded to show that he was okay, but he was slightly confused as too why Demyx would even care; they barely knew each other, and already the sandy blond was acting like Zexion was his friend.

The two continued in silence as they walked up to the building, Zexion nodding to the janitor who was buffing the floors and Demyx greeting him with a loud 'hello', which the periwinkle teen was glad for because he had already noted how Demyx tended to talk to much sometimes.

"So- where are we going?" Demyx asked just as they rounded the final corridor to the library. Rolling his eyes at the sandy blond's idiocy Zexion simply pointed towards the large oak doors of the library, turning just in time to see Demyx's eyes widened as he realized where they were going.

"Ooooh- The library, ya know, I haven't been here yet" The sandy blond told him as they neared the doors, scooting ahead in just enough time to hold the door open for Zexion and grinning back at the odd look he received "Wow-!" he then exclaimed once they were inside "It's HUGE!"

Zexion whipped his head around to glare at Demyx, finger raised in front of his lips in the universal sign of 'Shhh!'

"Sorry! Sorry!" Demyx whispered back, hunching down to try and match Zexion's height and waving his hands in front of himself. Zexion continued to glare at him for another second, as to prove his point, before turning back around and continuing into the library; not caring if Demyx followed him at this point, because he couldn't stand people who ruined the quiet tranquility of a library.

"So what're we here for?" Demyx asked as they walked towards the tables set for studying, Zexion sitting down quietly and correctly in his chair whereas the sandy blond sort of threw himself down into his chair and proceeded to lean back in it.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. Demyx just didn't seem to understand him that he couldn't _answer _when the sandy blond asked him things, and pointedly pulled a book out of his bag to show that he was going to read now and didn't want to be disturbed.

About halfway in the tapping started. _Tap, tap, tap, tap _it went and with a sigh Zexion slowly placed his book down and glowered up at the sandy blond, his slate grey eyes following the pencil that Demyx was offending him with.

At some point the Sandy blond must have noticed Zexion staring, and looked up only to find the mute staring him down. It then took him another long couple of seconds to realize that he was annoying the bookworm, and began to profusely apologize while flushing red; the color even reaching to the tip of his ears.

Giving Demyx one final _look _Zexion picked up his book and continued reading, and a full ten minutes passed before Demyx spoke up again;

"Zexy" He spoke, and with a sigh the periwinkle haired teen put down his book and looked at the sandy blond with a stare; but the sandy blond actually had something valid to ask "Where are the language books?" he asked, matching Zexion's stare with a lost expression.

Zexion didn't have to think about it and simply lifted his book again, letting the sandy blond sit for a couple of seconds before point to his right where there was a large sign that read 'Languages'

"Thanks!" Demyx said a little too loudly and bound up from the table, Zexion ignoring him completely but if you looked close enough you could see his fingers clenching around his book a little table, and hurriedly walked towards the shelf that the periwinkle teen had pointed out; disappearing from sight a second later.

Before going back to his book Zexion checked his watch and saw that they still had half-an-hour till school started, a small smile curving around his lips as he picked up from where he had left off. The half an hour went past without Zexion being interrupted, and when the warning bell finally rang he stood up with a content sigh.

"Zexy!" Demyx popped up out of nowhere, scaring the periwinkle enough to jump a little "There you are! I thought you had already left-" he started and as they walked out of the library Zexion let Demyx continue to ramble, nodding here and there where it was appropriate.

It was when they were picking up their bags Zexion first noticed the book clutched tightly in Demyx's hand, and after catching the sandy blondes eyes he motioned to the book and held out the book; from here he could see that it was a medium sized book with a white cover that looked like it had been used a lot. He didn't even think Demyx liked to read, and was interested to see what it was.

"Nope- can't let you do that, Zexy" Demyx replied as his clutch on the book tightened, holding it closer to his side so that Zexion could barely hear here "It's a secret, I want to surprise you" and with one final grin from Demyx, and a odd look from the periwinkle teen, the subject was dropped.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and for once Roxas wasn't there. With a sigh Zexion dropped down onto his seat, placing his messenger bag beside him carefully and pulling out an apple and the book he was currently reading. It took another half hour for Roxas to finally arrive, throwing himself down across from Zexion and dropping his bag beside him with a loud thud; immediately slumping in his seat as soon as he was situated, his head in his arms.

Zexion simply looked up from his book with a blank expression, did a one over to make sure that Roxas was at least OK, and then went back to his book. Faintly he could hear Roxas mumbling, but his hearing wasn't acute enough to be able to hear exactly what was said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Roxas asked so suddenly that Zexion was taken back. Calmly looking over his book the periwinkle teen shook his head, interested in what the blond was going to say next.

"Good" Roxas sighed "It fucking sucks dude" he told Zexion in a serious voice, so serious that the periwinkle teen actually put down his book.

"_And what is this about?" _Zexion signed once he had caught Roxas's eye.

"Axel" Roxas spat "He's just- I'm sick of worrying about him, and thinking about him all the time, and wanting to see him, and then hating myself for wanting that" he rambled, hands forming in-comprehensive signs that meant nothing in front of him something Zexion had noticed he did whenever stressed. With another sigh Roxas threw his head down onto his arms, acting so unlike himself that Zexion didn't know what to do for a second.

Zexion waited patiently for Roxas to raise his head again, sky blue eyes instantly meeting slate grey ones, and started sighing _"Where did this come from?" _he asked _"You and Axel seemed perfectly fine when I last saw him" _

"Yes- but that was before he gave me this!" Roxas spoke and placed his arm out onto the table. It took a second for Zexion to realize what Roxas was referencing too, and when he did notice he didn't simply raised an eyebrow.

"_A promise ring" _Zexion signed. He had heard plenty about these in the five years he had been in high school, usually small and silver with some sort of quote on the inside that couples gave to each other once they had been dating for a proficient amount of time.

"Yeah-" Roxas replied and withdrew his hand "he gave it to me yesterday, and I was up all night about it"

"_Why?" _ Zexion asked, confused although he would never show it. When promise rings were given usually the couple in question were in bliss, but it seemed like Roxas was just stressed.

"Because I don't know what this means- does it mean he's finally ready to be serious after dating around? That's a scary thought-" Roxas asked, his words coming out far too fast.

Zexion was about to answer when the bell signaling last period went off, and the Blond let out a frustrated yell before jumping up "I'll talk more about this tomorrow, I'm gonna bunk 'cause I just can't handle school right now, see ya Zexion" he told the periwinkle teen far too fast and without a second glance back he shot away through the crowd.

* * *

Last period was history and Zexion completely forgot that Demyx was in this class until the sandy blond collapsed in the seat behind him, the headphones around his neck blasting out music. "Zexy!" the sandy blond immediately spoke and with his pencil he poked the periwinkle teen in the back. Rolling his eyes Zexion quickly wrote 'what?'on a piece of his paper and slid it into Demyx's view.

"Nothing- I just have something to show you and I-" Demyx started to say, his tone excited; but as he spoke their teacher finally arrived and cut Demyx off with his greetings.

"Alright class" Zexion heard the teacher say, looking up in time to see the teacher step away from the board and turn to face them "This term we're working on a rather large project, so I have gone through the roll and selected pairs that will be working together" a audible groan sounding from the class once he had finished speaking.

Zexion went back to writing down the notes for this lesson until he knew his name would come around. He thought nothing of who he would be paired with, he did hope it was one of the smarter kids in class, but when his name finally came around he groaned under his breath.

"Zexion and Demyx"

From behind him Demyx immediately whooped, flushing when the class turned to look at him and ducking his head; Zexion, of course, didn't see this because he was too busy burning a hole in their teachers horrible sweater vest.

* * *

Ahhh- this took me so long, and it's not even that good. Sorry! :)

Please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It is greatly appreciated and helps motivate me to write the next chapter, although sometimes I really do take far to long with these :) Bye for now!


End file.
